


That New Guy

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Protective!Louis, in band!, possessive!Louis, ummm - Freeform, yup this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-Can you write a lilo? Where there is a new guy in management and has a massive crush on Liam and keeps phoning him and wanting to get him alone- he traps Liam in an empty recording studio and tries it on. Liam manages to call Louis to come and rescue him- lots of protective/possessive Louis. x</p>
            </blockquote>





	That New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know man, I got this prompt a while back and I filled it... Here ya go, my ill attempt of writing something good.  
> It sucks I know! xx

“Hello boys! I guess you are wondering why we called you up here so early in the morning.”

The boys nodded their heads still looking drowsy from waking up at 7am. 

“Well we’ve just added someone to our Management team! Boys this is Morgan Smith!” Another member of management said pointing to a guy who had sparkling amber eyes and hair the color of yellow leaves during autumn, he didn’t seem much older than the boys.

“Hello.” He said, his voice was smooth coming out with an American accent.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Smith.” Liam was first to greet him, getting up from his rolling chair and shaking hands with him.

“Please call me Morgan, Mr. Smith makes me feel old!” He chuckled and his eye wandered all over Liam’s fit body.

Liam seemed oblivious to Morgan ‘checking him out’. Oh but Louis wasn’t. Not at all.

Soon enough Liam let go and went on into introducing the rest of the bad to him.

Unlike the rest Louis didn’t seem to like Morgan, in fact he pretty much despised the American lad.

He could see that Morgan had taken a fancy to a certain brown haired-Wolverhampton boy.

“Wow it’s great to finally meet the biggest boy band in the World!” He exclaimed receiving a few smiles from the Management team.

“I hope I don’t disappoint you!” 

Louis glared at Morgan before grabbing Liam’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

Morgan’s amber eyes caught the small action but seemed to have not thought much of it.

“So Morgan now that you’ve met the boys all we have left is to say welcome to the family!”

* * *

 

It seemed as if the days had passed with the blink of an eye.

It was almost like a routine now; Louis wakes up in Liam’s arms, then falls back to sleep. An hour later he wakes up again to the sound of his boyfriend talking on the mobile to what’s his name again…  _Morgan._

Today was no exception to that routine, Louis’s blue eyes were open in a flash, “Oh hush Morgan… No way…Seriously?” Of course Louis could only hear one side of the conversation but in an instant his hands were fisting the white duvet and his chiseled face was set in a scowl.

“Yeah… No I think he still asleep…” The sound of footsteps nearing the room echoed through their shared flat.

“Oh wait! He’s actually awake! ‘Morning babe!” Liam said smiling at Louis the phone still balanced between his shoulder and head.

Louis forced a smile, “Who are you talking to?” Said boy asked innocently though he already knew who Liam was talking to.

‘Morgan’ Liam mouthed before responding to something he had said, Louis growled under his breath. “Lou, Morgan says hi!”

“Yeah,” Louis said before getting out of bed, he shivered as he felt the cold air rush to his bare torso. Usually when Louis woke up shirtless the first thing he would register is someone staring him. It would be Liam. Liam would look away sheepishly still embarrassed at being caught staring at the Doncaster boy.

Today Liam did no such thing.

“Yeah of course.” Liam laughed at something Morgan had said and walked out of the room, completely oblivious to the angry stares his boyfriend was sending him.

“Lou I’m going out with Morgan!”

* * *

 

 “You know he’s been hanging out with Morgan a lot.” Harry blurted out one night, the entire band-minus Liam- was watching a movie, and they didn’t know exactly which one though.

The sound of a small girl screaming for dear life echoed from the telley.

“No duh genius!” Louis snapped sarcastically, his gaze tore away from the movie to his mates who were now staring at him.

“What?”

“You’re jealous aren’t you Lou?” Niall said with a smirk, his Irish accent coming out thick as he finished his last pint.

“No! Why would I be jealous? I am dating Liam.” Louis said all too quickly, he found himself growing red when they all burst out laughing.

“Oh come on Louis! You are the worst liar!”

“Shut up dickhead.”

“Oh Lou,”

“Fine so I am a little jealous! Can you really blame me?”

“Actually no. Morgan is a…  _Fit_  bloke, not to mention he is American-“

“Harry! Is there something you’re not telling us?”

“Oh piss of mate!”

* * *

 

Liam and Louis were cuddled on the sofa their favourite tune playing in the background.

The lights in the lounge were dimmed and candles were lit, Louis let out a sigh of content snuggling deeper into his boyfriend.

This would be there last night before they start recording the new album, both blokes wanted to take advantage of freedom.

“Are you excited to start the album?” Liam asked his voice mixed with sleepiness.

“Yeah, you?”

“Excited,” The quiet that settled again was not awkward in fact it was comfortable, Louis always loved these little moments that he had with Liam.

Those moments in which they weren’t surrounded by the boys or the fans, and they weren’t forced to act as just mates.

He loved it when he could finally be himself and be wrapped around Liam’s strong arms and here the younger lad drown on and on about how much he adores Louis.

“I love you.” Louis said his voice coming out smooth and quiet only meant for Liam’s ears.

The said boy pressed his lips on Louis’s and moved it in sync.

Louis wrapped his small arms around Liam’s neck and pulled him closer; the room seemed to get hotter as they pressed themselves closer to the other.

As if on cue the sound of Liam’s annoying ringtone was heard in the lounge, they paused before going back to snogging.

The ringing soon stopped and Louis smirked smugly, he licked Liam’s bottom lip and growled.

Liam swiftly wrapped his arms around Louis’s waist and pulled him on his lap- “RIIIIIING!”

They  both chose to ig- “RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!”

“Go get it.” Louis said after he realized the mobile wouldn’t stop ringing, Liam sighed and waited till Louis crawled off of his lap to get the mobile.

“Hello? Oh hey Morgan.” A spark of anger ran through Louis’s blood.

“Stupid Morgan.”

* * *

 

Today was the first day the boys would be recording their new album; Liam was the first one to be called in.

“Thanks for dropping me off, babe.” He said before giving Louis one last kiss and walking out of the car.

He waved goodbye and walked into the recording studio that seemed abandoned except for the Music Engineer and Morgan who was sat on the sofa behind the actual recording booth.

“Hey Morgan!” He was quickly enveloped in a hug.

“Hey Liam! Ready to record the new album!”

“Yeah! ‘M just kind of nervous I’ll screw up-“

“Oh hush I highly doubt that! You will not screw up!” Morgan assured him.

“I hope.”

“Stop doubting yourself! You’re great!” A blushing Liam was ordered to go into the booth and he obliged.

* * *

 

“That was great Liam!”

“Thanks, where did Joe go?”

“He’s taking a break right now,” Morgan said getting off of the sofa he was sat on and into the stool next to Liam’s.

“So Liam, how are you and Louis doing?” Liam was surprised Morgan had even mentioned Louis, whenever they talk Morgan always makes sure to stay clear of the rest of the lads.

“Fine.” Liam said awkwardly finding that talking about his boyfriend to one of management never ended well.

“You know management and I got to talking and we were thinking-“ Morgan was cut off by a semi angry Liam.

“If you are about to say that Louis and I shouldn’t be together then please stop now. Louis and I have heard enough talks like that before and I certainly don’t want one right now.”

Before Liam got a chance to add on he was cut off by the American crashing their lips together.

Morgan tasted a lot like mint toothpaste and Black Tea. Liam never liked Black Tea.

He pushed the American bloke away and glared at him, “What the hell?!”

“You know you liked it Liam!” He approached him but he was yet again pushed away.

“Don’t you dare do that again!” Liam said his tone loud and angry.

“I am perfectly fine and in love with my  _boyfriend_ , so if you’ll excuse me-“

“Oh Liam. You like me, I can tell. It’s so obvious.”

“Well I’m sorry Morgan but that isn’t the case, now if you will step away from me-“ Yet again the British bloke was cut off but this time he was pushed onto the wall, he groaned in pain.

“Oh do that again,” Morgan smirked smugly and put his long fingers on Liam’s cheek, “S-Stop!”

He pushed the cold fingers away and growled in anger.

* * *

 

“Pick up! Please Louis pick up!” Liam said under his breath, the mobile was propped between his shoulders and neck.

He locked himself in the bathroom finding the only way to get away from the American bloke was to lock himself in the bathroom

“Hell-“ Louis barely got the first word out before he was cut off by his anxious boyfriend.

“Come down to the studio now,  _please._ ” His pleading tone sent Louis into a spiral of worries.

“Is everything alright? Are you alright? Did-“

“Just get here!”

“Okay I’ll be there-“

“Liam? Are you alright?” Morgan’s voice sent shivers down his back. They weren’t the good kind.

“Got to go Lou.”

“Is that Morg-“

* * *

 

He pushed him back and Morgan stumbled back, “Nice to see you again _Morgan_.” Louis’s voice was sweet and bitter at the same time; his blue eyes were dark with anger and jealousy.

“Yeah, nice seeing you too.” Liam was quick to realize Louis had just come into the studio and he rushed out of the booth.

He ran into his boyfriends arms and pushed their lips together.

Louis smirked into the kiss, “I’m so sorry.” Liam mumbled but didn’t bother pulling away from the kiss, the feel of Louis’s lips on his felt right.

The way Louis’s small frame fit under his arms felt just right. He felt right to be pressed against Louis.

“I love you.” Liam mumbled before pulling away and glancing back at Morgan.

Morgan’s amber eyes were clouded with rage, Louis smiled gave Liam a peck on the lips.

Oh how sweet revenge was.

“So should we continue recording?”


End file.
